


In the chaos, in the fire (watch it blaze)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cor Leonis POV, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but then Cor & Nyx decided they wanted to eat dinner instead, so it turned into a breather episode, this was originally going to be a serious chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: The problem with their new plan for stopping the Empire, they realize a short time later, is that they still need to get Ardyn Izunia to the Crystal in order to purge him of the Starscourge.Since absolutely no one wants to let him within the borders of Insomnia, this is something of a sticking point.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	In the chaos, in the fire (watch it blaze)

**In the chaos, in the fire (watch it blaze)**

* * *

The problem with their new plan for stopping the Empire, they realize a short time later, is that they still need to get Ardyn Izunia to the Crystal in order to purge him of the Starscourge; it's the only way for the Lucii to boost the cumulative magical power of Regis, Nyx, and Noctis enough to pull off their gambit.

Since absolutely no one wants to let him within the borders of Insomnia, this is something of a sticking point.

"Don't look at me," is all Nyx says whenever someone asks him what he thinks they should do. "I already found an impossible loophole to solve an impossible problem. Figuring out the logistics of making it happen can be someone else's headache."

Cor can't decide if he finds the Kingsglaive commander's sudden aversion of involvement in the actual _planning_ portion of their new plan frustrating or endearing, but it's certainly _entertaining_ to watch the other members of the council (sans Regis and Clarus) flutter around looking vexed and stymied at every turn whenever Nyx brushes them off.

"Why not just write the bastard a letter," Nyx grumbles one night as they eat dinner in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant to avoid having to cook at home or eat at their respective mess halls. "Make it a formal invitation."

"How would you suggest wording such an invitation?" Cor asks dryly, reaching for the basket of bread sticks on the table between them.

"With a tremendous amount of foul language," Nyx mutters, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth and chewing aggressively.

Cor snorts, but lets the subject go, allowing for a comfortable silence to blanket the table as they work through their meal.

"See you at tomorrow's strategy meeting?" he asks an hour later, once they've settled the bill and left the restaurant and are about to part ways for the evening.

"Thankfully, no," Nyx replies, giving a slightly crooked grin. "Some of the newer recruits are due for performance reviews, so that's going to keep me occupied for the next three days at least. Although if you need me to stab someone for you," he adds, "I will happily make myself available."

Cor rolls his eyes. "A touching offer," he answers, "but I'm more than capable of stabbing people on my own should the need arise, thank you."

Nyx acknowledges that with a nod, then offers up a lazy salute before wandering off. "Alright, well, have a good night, Marshal."

Amused despite himself, Cor returns the salute. "You as well, Commander," he says, then heads in the opposite direction to return to the Citadel.


End file.
